Mandy Pregodich
Mandy Pregodich was the killer of engineering company owner Jake Hayes in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy), prior to which she appeared as a quasi-suspect in Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). Profile Mandy is the 36-year-old assistant of Mayor Joe Warren. She has long, wavy red hair and brown eyes. She wears a peach blouse with a pink, burgundy, and white floral pattern, and a peach bow. In her suspect appearance, Mandy sports some scratches on her right cheek. It is known that Mandy has a cough, wears running shoes and eats Take It Cheesy snacks. Events of Criminal Case Dearly Departured After arresting Dolores Zamora's killer, Jones and the player went to the Grimsborough City Hall to confront Mayor Warren about his involvement in Mayor Martha Price's murder; however, Mandy stopped the team, saying that Mayor Warren was not there. They then asked Mandy for his location, to which she responded that he was at Christian Bateman's vineyard, prompting the team to return to the precinct to plan their confrontation. Running Scared Mandy became a suspect after Jones and the player found her library card near the getaway van. Initially asking the team where Mayor Warren was, Mandy was told that his disappearance was possibly linked to a murder and kidnapping. Jones then asked why her library card was found near the kidnapper's getaway van, to which she told the team that she often worked out in the forest. Mandy was spoken to again about the instructions she received from Mayor Warren. She informed the team that Mayor Warren told her that he might have had to leave suddenly and left her instructions prior to his disappearance. However, she denied knowing anything about his plans. In the end, it was proven that Mandy was Jake's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Mandy said that Mayor Warren had asked her to keep watch over Jake and Carter Hayes, his son, telling her that Jake was a political enemy. Wanting to remain close to Grimsborough's most powerful man, she agreed. However, Jake had woken up and tried to escape, leading to a fight that culminated in Mandy shooting him dead and taking Carter away. Judge Powell sentenced her to life in prison. After the trial, Mandy told the team that she would tell them Carter's location in exchange for a lighter sentence. She told the team that she had taken Carter to a garage near the hike and bike trail, prompting the team to search the garage. There, they found and rescued Carter and reunited him with his mother, Gloria. Trivia *Mandy is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Mandy is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy) *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy) Gallery MPregodichConspiracy.png|Mandy, as she appeared in Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). MPregodichConspiracyC286.png|Mandy, as he appeared in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy). MandyJailOutfit.png|Mandy, wearing the prison uniform. MandyInJail.png|Mandy, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Jake Hayes and the kidnapping of Jake and Carter Hayes. MPregodichC286Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Killers